


Heir Apparent

by Gnomea



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomea/pseuds/Gnomea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun. An heir apparent is a person who is first in line of succession and cannot be displaced from inheriting, except by a change in the rules of succession. E/B. OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.
> 
> My ever reliable beta A Jasper For Me will be helping me out with this. Mistakes are all mine, just so you know.
> 
> Evilnat made me this story's banner. It's pretty. 
> 
> Some things you should know before you read this story:
> 
> 1\. Forks is a kingdom. I also took liberty in using different cities in the US as cities of Forks.
> 
> 2\. Political views/situations are all made up. The King and Queen are the government.
> 
> If you don't have any problems with what was written above, then we shall proceed.
> 
> This is a very short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

People said I was lucky. They also said I was reckless, impulsive and wild. Although I tried to stay within the boundaries my parents had set up for me, some of my actions were still considered scandalous and I ended up on the front page of the newspapers a couple of times. The reprimands I got were not enough to hold me back. I love life too much not to enjoy it the way I wanted to.

With someone like me, my responsibilities should be more important than anything else - a priority that must not be forgotten in any way or in any place. I had grown up with a set of rules and guidelines to be followed, but it didn't mean I had to like it. In fact, more times than not, I showed how unconventional I was, much to the dismay of my parents. It would be amazing if I could give a dirty finger as a response to anyone who cared about any of my affairs, but that would only elicit an outcry, something I didn't need right now. My father would have had a fit if I did something like that, but my brother surely wouldn't have. He would have cocked an eyebrow and then laughed with me.

Alec.

The tightness in my chest increased. I knocked back the scotch in my hand, hissing at the burn in my throat, aware the alcohol didn't dispel the pain. Not that I expected it to. I just wanted to forget, but at the moment, it was the last thing I could do.

My life ... his life ... flashed back through me, and I felt my entire body shiver. Because now, all I could see was my future. The future I had never imagined I would be in.

All the scrutiny would intensify, especially now, and there was nothing I could do.

At an early age, I had a more carefree life than my brother did. The rigidity my parents had set up for him didn't apply to me, and it was something I was grateful for. My responsibilities were a mountain less than his, and I was all too happy to allow it to remain that way. My life was fabulous, and I didn't even dream it would change.

I was mistaken.

Life had proven me wrong. Everything I was comfortable with was taken away, and now he was gone ... his job was mine.

My jaw clenched. However bitter I was at the situation, there was no other choice.

I was supposed to be the second in the line of succession to the throne, but not anymore. Recent events had changed my status to the crown prince. That meant I would be king someday.

Isn't that fucking peachy?


	2. 2

The funeral was what was to be expected. Sullen ... sad. And the entire nation watched. Everyone was an audience to our misery.

I hated it.

I held Mother's hand in mine through the whole ceremony. Father walked ahead of us behind the carriage that held the coffin where the body of Alec lay. The sovereign flag and the flowers adorning the top made it hard for anyone to clearly see what color the coffin was.

It was black. I had chosen it for him. For the first time, my father had relinquished this part of the decision to me. He knew I know more of my brother than he did.

The thousands of people who mourned with us didn't give me reprieve, but instead it made me bitter. The constant scrutiny just intensified my grief, although I refused to show it to anyone. Nobody had the right to see me cry... to see the hurt Alec's death had caused me or see how much my life spun out of control ever since the accident. His favorite plane had plummeted down into the sea and that was that. I was now without a brother - a brother who was also my confidante, my best friend.

What in the hell would I do without him?

OOOOOOOOOO

I hissed as the burn of the alcohol slowly spread across my tongue and down my throat. Alec's smiling face stared at me and I felt my eyes sting from the unwanted tears. The ache because of his absence weighed heavily on me, and I downed another shot of scotch. I wanted to forget.

If only I could.

The picture, the one of Alec and me in Hawaii two years ago, was still clutched in my hand when Emmett entered my room. Emmett had been Alec's right hand and my father had assigned him to assist me now that I was to become the future king. My new set of obligations curtailed me to be more in demand in meetings and decision-makings than ever before, and he was the one who had accompanied and assisted me through all of them. I had more to learn and he was here to help me do that. He was close to my brother, and I was grateful my father had put him in charge of me instead of Aro. I wouldn't know where to start, and there was certainly so much to do. The pressure started to get to me, and most times all I could think about was how I wanted to take a very long nap and wake up from this awful dream. I still had a hard time believing Alec was gone. It had only been five days since the funeral, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. I missed him!

I knocked back another glass of scotch and placed the frame back on the table.

"Are you okay, Prince Edward?" Emmett looked concerned.

I shrugged in response, not caring that I looked like shit. My eyes were still wet, and I wiped them with the back of my hand.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head and waved for him to sit beside me.

"Why are you here, Emmett? Didn't I tell you I'd be taking the afternoon off?"

I wasn't really in the mood to face the press today, and if that was the reason he came, then he could just fuck off!

"Heidi's here. She asked to see you."

I raised my eyes to him. My confusion was sure to show on my face.

"She didn't tell me the reason for the visit. Just said it was important and that she really needed to talk to you," he continued. "She's in the library."

"Okay, tell her I'll be right with her."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hi."

"Heidi." I leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Heidi started. "I just needed to see you before I go away."

She looked so uncomfortable standing there dressed in black. The frequent social functions and family gatherings she came to with my brother allowed me to get to know her. She was a good person and she loved him. That was why I like her.

"Please sit down," I said, waving for her to take the seat nearest her. "You know you can come to me whenever you want, Heidi. Alec would have wanted me to be there for you."

"Th-thank you," she replied, her smile wavering as she reached for something inside her pocket. "He always did say you were someone who could be counted on ... even though others believe otherwise."

"He was always my champion, you know that." I could hear my voice crack. I cleared my throat before proceeding. "I know these past couple of days have been hard for you. I'm sorry if I wasn't there to help you with ... the press and shit-"

"No, no! I understand you had to deal with it, too. It has been a circus-" she gave a big sigh -"and that's why I need to go away ... just for a while."

She glanced down her feet, looking guilty. I couldn't understand why she thought she needed to feel that way.

"The press is relentless, aren't they?"

She raised her head and gave me a sad smile.

"I don't think I can do this," she said, and waved her hands around then started sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and allowed her to cry. She needed it, and although I was never comfortable around crying girls, I think I owed it to my brother to take care of his girl.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. It was all I could think of. Her pain triggered my own, but I held it in. It was neither the time nor the place to show weakness.

It took a few minutes for Heidi to settle down.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sniffling as she did. "I didn't mean to add to your burden-"

"Alec would have kicked my ass if I didn't at least listen to what you have to say," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "And let you ruin at least one shirt."

"Oh, my God. Your shirt!" she shrieked, looking panicked when she saw the stains her mascara left on my crisp, white shirt.

"Yeah, it's ruined," I joked. She looked like she was about to apologize again when she realized what I meant. I started laughing and soon she joined in.

It felt good to laugh, even for a little while. Heidi and I lost Alec, and somehow we were connected together in our grief.

"Well, before I forget, I just wanted to-" she reached for something inside her pocket -"return this."

She placed something in my palm. It was a ring.

"I don't understand."

"Alec gave that to me. It's ... was my engagement ring." She took a deep breath. "It's a family heirloom."

"But why? He gave it to you, so then it's yours."

"N-no! You don't understand. I know the Queen will want it back in your family, and I don't think it's proper for me not to give it back."

I started to protest, but she stopped me.

"I have this, Edward." She showed me another one that was on her left ring finger. "Alec gave me another engagement ring. This is my ring so I'll keep this one."

She had tears in her eyes, and although I couldn't understand any of what she wanted, I would respect her wishes. I reached for the ring in silence, finally agreeing with her.

"I need to go. Tell your parents I'll make arrangements to go see them one of these days." She gave me a smile.

"I'll do that." I watched her move towards the door, not really knowing what to say after that. It was weird now that Alec was gone. She was supposed to marry him in three months, but that would never happen, and I didn't know how to deal with that. I was just dealing with the loss of a brother, so I wasn't sure how to deal with a supposed-in-law who just lost her fiancé.

"I forgot to tell you. I saw Isabella."

"W-what?" The surprise could be heard from my voice. I wasn't sure if I heard her right, but the hammering inside my chest was clear as day and told me I knew exactly what I heard.

"She came by my place three days ago."

Suddenly, jealousy pierced me. She went to visit Heidi, but not me.

Heidi fished something out of her purse. "Here. I think you can find her there." She came forward to give me a calling card. "Just don't tell her I gave that to you."

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could even say goodbye, she was out of the door.

I glanced down to see an address written on a clean, white card. There was no doubt it was Isabella's. It was a good thing Heidi was no longer there; I didn't need to inform her that the card was of no use to me.

I knew where Isabella lived. I just chose not to use the information I had.


	3. 3

I stopped with a screeching halt in front of Marcus. He stood grinning while I slid out of my Porsche Carrera.

"Prince Edward, so happy to see you!"

"Looking good, old guy."

"I do, don't I?" he answered as his grin widened. Something was different about him – maybe his hair -because he almost looked handsome.

"Mrs. Marcus happy about this change?"

"Yes, yes she is. In fact, she loves it … if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I grinned. "You want me to tell you my secret?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh no, I don't think I can handle the attention it'll give me." I winked at him.

"Yes, you don't need the added attention," he said. "My regimen will just increase that charisma of yours. And there's no need for you to look any more handsome than you already are – that would be a travesty to everyone."

"Yeah, I think you're right – a travesty," I joked. He wiggled his eyebrows again, and we laughed.

He proceeded to lead me inside the foyer, still making jokes about my appearance and how irresistible I was. I wondered whether this excited conversation was his attempt of distraction. He never once mentioned my late brother and his accident, and the ruckus that followed after, which was a surprise, considering he was such a nosy person. It was also something I was used to from him. He had been with us for so long, that he had some kind of liberty that way.

Sixty-five years old and he still looked as if he wasn't ready to retire any time soon. He was the head butler and although he now had an assistant, he still liked to serve the royal family first hand. My parents clearly adored the man, and so did I. I had some fond memories of him when I was a child. He was one of the faces I was glad to see every time I get the chance to visit here – The Palace, my parents' house.

The place was immaculate as ever. Every thing was expensive. The furniture and the decors were so polished and grand … and shiny. I sighed, remembering why I was here this early in the morning.

Marcus waved for me to come closer.

"King Carlisle is furious. I just thought you'd want to know," he whispered, like he was afraid he would be heard even though we were all alone in this area of the Palace.

"Don't worry, Marcus. I can take care of myself," I reassured him.

My father was angry, of that I was sure. The question was how much. I would deal with it. I always do.

"If you say so, Your Highness." His frown told me his worry, and I patted his shoulder.

"I think I should go and greet them … my father won't be too happy if I was late this morning."

He nodded, knowing I was right.

They said to meet them for breakfast, so that was where I was headed – to have breakfast with them. The formal dining room was at the eastern portion of the palace, where I was sure I could find my parents. I glanced at my watch and groaned. I was five minutes late. Father wouldn't like that one bit.

A smile and a frown, both from my parents, greeted me as I entered the room. My early resolve to act nonchalant was still in place.

"Good morning, Mother. You look lovely," I whispered, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

She gave me a smile before she waved for the staff to start serving. I sat opposite her and tried to ignore my father, who looked like he was ready to pounce on me.

"I'm glad you could join us, Edward," my mother said. She seemed to be in a good mood. "It seemed like such a long time since I talked to you."

"I talked to you just a week ago," I reminded her, before I took a sip of the coffee a maid placed in front of me.

"Yeah, you did, but –" She cut off, and wiped her lips with a napkin. The look of pain in her eyes made me realize what I just said.

I had visited her to return the ring Alec had given Heidi as an engagement ring. It was one of the few moments I saw my mother break down, and it wasn't pretty.

"I wish you could visit us more often … not just for some official visit," she said, giving me a tight smile.

"Well, I wish he would stop attracting bad publicity to himself," my father interrupted, his tone full of annoyance.

Here we go.

The scowl on my father's face deepened as he stared at me, and I continued drinking my coffee like his anger didn't affect me.

"Explain That To Me." He threw the newspaper in front of me, where pictures of me were splashed all over the headlines. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrugged, knowing it would be useless to argue my case. He wouldn't understand. He never did before, and I doubt he would start now.

"Didn't you think your drunken stupor wouldn't gain attention?! If you did, then I might really need to reconsider things."

"Carlisle," my mother whispered.

"No, Esme! He needs to understand what he's done!"

"Can we at least finish our breakfast first before you two start fighting?" She huffed as she shifted her eyes between my father and I, waiting for anyone to contradict her. Father slumped back in his seat, but I could feel his anger radiating, and I knew we were nowhere near the end of his wrath.

I gritted my teeth, trying to rein down on the anger that brewed inside me. It was a lack of judgment on my part to have been drinking in a public club … I admit that. But it was exactly one month ago that night that Alec had died, and I wasn't over it yet, not that I ever thought I would. So I went to the club, although very exclusive, but still a public one, and I drank to ease the pain of my brother's passing. I goddamn needed it! Of course, some asshole took advantage and took some pictures.

I had already instructed Emmett to deal with this whole debacle, although my father didn't know that yet. I doubt he would be concerned on the reasons for my actions, just the end result of it. It was all about our appearance and the family's good name he was concerned with. Even if I apologized, he wouldn't let this go easily. So I did what I usually did – just sat there, silent and hopeful that this breakfast meeting would soon be over.

It didn't even take a minute after the pancakes were served that my father started his rant again. "I really can't understand you."

"Well, what's new?" I muttered under my breath, taking a few bites of my pancakes, chewing it angrily.

"Do you enjoy this attention, Edward,, huh? Because I certainly don't! Now they are calling you a drunk … and all sorts of names. Not that I could blame them," he said. He laid down his fork and glowered at me. "They think you're unfit to take my place."

"I didn't ask for this." My reply seemed to make him angrier; his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"All your life you have been given things, privileges any other human would have been happy to have and experience. But not you … not you," he fumed, shaking his head, looking disgusted. "You like to do things your way, even if it hurts other people. You care about no one but yourself."

"Is that really what you think?" I hissed at him. Surely, he couldn't believe that. Yes, I had done some things that landed me in a bad light, but almost everything he asked me to do, I did. Even if I lost more than I was willing to give.

"You seem to like to waste your life on frivolous things," he continued like he never heard me, his voice hard.

"Well, thank you so much for reminding me how much a failure I am to you!"

"No, Edward. You're not a-" my mother started, only to be interrupted by my father.

"You should take responsibility to the crown and your people. That's your job … now more than ever," he informed icily. "You've got to stop this bullshit … the drinking … the clubbing … and whatever else you've been doing to embarrass us."

"What the hell do you know?" The anger had been boiling and I couldn't contain it any longer. "I tried to do everything you told me … you fucking know that!"

I heard my mother gasp. It was rare for me to curse in front of them, but this morning I wasn't in the mood to indulge in small talk. "But it seems it's never enough for you!"

My chest heaved in anger, my nostrils flaring. The grip I had on the edge of table was so tight my knuckles started to turn white. I scowled at my father, King Carlisle, who scowled back.

"It's always the same with you. You go out there and put us in jeopardy with all your wild ways, and then I … or Alec will put you back in your place. You'll calm down, but then it'll happen again. I'm sick and tired of all this!" He glared at me, vicious and angry. "You know why it's never enough, huh? It's because you never really truly tried to give us your best!"

"I didn't, huh? What was three years ago about then?!"

He looked stunned like I slapped him. He knew what I meant.

"You know we don't need this, Edward. It's only been a month since Alec's death and –"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I yelled. I pushed my chair back, ready to storm out of the room. I had had enough. I had so much on my plate, and bringing Alec into the conversation was just my breaking point.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Edward!" My father's voice was all that could be heard as I walked angrily towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave this room!"

I spun around to face him. "Or what?" I demanded.

He stood up from his chair, angry, but still confident and in control, like he always was. He placed both his hands flat on the table and leaned forward as he spoke with such finality. "Or I'm going to give the crown to your cousin Riley."

The air inside my chest whooshed out so suddenly I had difficulty breathing. Never in my wildest dreams did I think he would do this, and I hated him for it.

"You can't do that," I replied cockily. "Don't forget I took that Government and Politics class you instructed me. I'm sure you can't replace me just because you want to."

"Can't I?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge, and I almost winced. My father was still scary if he wanted to. "I'm still the king, Edward. And I have the POWER … the INFLUENCE to make what I want happen."

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Yes, he was still the king. Although there were rules that made me irreplaceable as the next heir, but rules could be bent, and I wasn't sure I could take that risk.

My father looked so triumphant, and that made me angrier. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, making my head hurt. He knew I couldn't give up the crown, not because I wanted to be King badly, but because I needed to keep a promise. A promise I made to Alec a few years ago that I would take care of what was his if something happened to him. I had thought he was kidding, but the look on his face made me realize he was serious. Call it a premonition of some sorts or whatever the hell you want, but the bottom line is, it did happen. I made that promise and I had every intention to keep it.

"That got your attention, didn't it? I thought it would," he added confidently, like he knew he already won this battle. He sat down and waved for me to sit down. I crossed my arms in defiance, and stood to wait to hear what he had to say.

"You better clean up your act, Edward. No more drinking … no drugs or women that could taint our name in any way. I don't want you associated with any girl who I don't approve of." He grabbed a slice of bread and buttered it. "In simple terms –no bad publicity, period."

"Is that all?" I muttered, gritting my teeth in irritation.

"I think that's not so hard at all, so you don't have any difficulty abiding to it." He looked me straight in the eyes, challenging me. "This time, I mean business. You're next in line to be King, and I need you to show me you're fit to be one."

"I'll be the best goddamn heir there could be, and you better count on that," I mocked, and he smiled. The satisfaction was clear on his face, and it took all my strength not to say something that would surely land me in another verbal battle with him.

I turned and left them. My chest was ready to burst. I was still raging about what happened when I heard my mother.

"Edward, wait!"

I ignored her, not wanting to get into another argument.

"Son, wait. Please!"

The pleading got to me. I halted and she was there beside me immediately, rubbing my back, soothing me.

"He wasn't trying to be mean."

"He wasn't nice either," I snapped and she flinched. I sighed, closing my eyes shut, hoping to alleviate my anger.

"He loves you, and he's trying to protect you."

"Really? Because it didn't feel like it."

"Please don't be angry at Carlisle. He's under a lot of pressure, and you know how he gets when everything's in chaos."

I tried to be angry with her for defending him, but I couldn't.

"And don't for one second think I didn't get what you meant in there? Isabella is and never was an issue with us- with him, but somehow you think it was," she whispered, pleading for me to understand.

The mention of her name made me furious and I clenched my fist, trying hard not to allow my mother to see. I wasn't successful.

"It's clear you still think she's our problem. Darling, you got that all wrong, we never-"

"I need to go, Mother," I said, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you when I've calmed down a bit."

I left her standing there speechless.


	4. 4

As any other father, my dad was prone to exaggeration, especially when he would detail my past indiscretions. Although it irritated the hell out of me when he did that, I could still say he was just trying to be truthful. There was this year before I turned twenty that I experimented with drugs and went out with different women. It was all in the name of fun, but my father didn't see it that way. Even though my drug use was minimal, my father had almost sent me to rehab, which was halted because of my mother and Alec's intervention.

I did a lot of stupid things when I was a kid. Who didn't? The only difference between the other guys my age and me was who I was and what I represented. My actions – good or bad - were scrutinized and judged, and some ended up in the news. I had a set of responsibilities early in life, but that didn't deter me from trying out some things. My enthusiasm for a little freedom landed me, more times than I wanted, in the path of my father's anger, just like what happened earlier. But all those, however, were stupid things I did before Bella. Yes, before her.

Any criticism about my past behaviors I could accept, but I couldn't and wouldn't allow anyone, even my parents, to talk about my relationship with Bella like it was one of my mistakes. It was an insult for my father to say I didn't give my best, when he damn well knew it wasn't true. Bella was my best, and I gave her up because they wanted me to.

When my mother mentioned her name earlier this morning, something inside me snapped. The restraint I held on to for years dissolved, and all I could hear was the nagging voice commanding and pleading to go find her. The urge became so great it almost consumed me.

I wanted to see her … even at a distance, even for a little while.

I couldn't call this irrational. No, no way. It was a need no one could ever understand. Although, coming here was an impulsive move, it was still reasonable … to me, at least. And that was all that mattered.

A low grumble in my stomach signaled its protest, reminding me I had skipped lunch. In an attempt to catch her here, even though I vowed to not go near if I see her, food had been the last priority. It didn't even occur to me until I arrived what impact this visit would have on me, but I refused to back down just because of what it might do to my sanity.

Just a glimpse – that would be enough. I just needed to feel close to her in some way. I didn't have the courage to approach her yet, so waiting and stalking from afar was the only option I had. That was why I was seated with Emmett inside his car.

As if he could sense I thought about him, he grunted, but didn't say anything else. My original plan was to come alone, but he caught me outside my house just when I was about to leave. He insisted I not proceed, and since I didn't want to take his advice, he demanded he would come with me. It was his duty, he said.

It was now a little after six in the evening and the number of cars in the parking lot had dwindled down since we had parked fifteen minutes ago. It looked like we were early. Only problem was if she was here or not. And if she was, whether she left early or was still inside the building.

The building in front of us was old and in the process of renovation. There was a whole wall that was stripped of paint, but somehow it looked better than the old, brownish color still visible on other parts of the establishment. This was the place where she would go to attend some kind of group study/meeting every Monday afternoon.

The soft music coming from the radio muted the silence that loomed inside the car. It seemed Emmett was not in the mood to lecture, which was good. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured. So we waited for her. She had a routine and a schedule, and I was aware of it, more than aware to be honest. I was still unconvinced this was a wise decision, but somehow worrying about the repercussions of my actions was less important than seeing her.

"This is not a good idea, Prince Edward," Emmett said, cutting off my internal musings. It seemed I was wrong – he did want to talk. "If your father learns about this, he will fire me."

"You're not going to be fired," I replied. "You just have to trust me on this. And stop calling me Prince!"

"We don't even have your security with you. What am I thinking? I'm so dead!" he rambled on apprehensively. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, a nervous habit of his I recently learned. "What do you plan to accomplish by coming here? I know you haven't talked to her in years."

He did his research about Isabella and me. Why didn't that surprise me?

"Emmett if you don't shut up, I'll be the one to kick your ass out to the curb!" I snapped. I didn't want to talk about her to anyone. Besides, nobody told him to come with me, so he just had to suck it up. "You can leave if you want!"

That shut him up quickly. His silence didn't last long however.

"I'm thinking this had something to do with the visit to your parents' this morning." It was a statement, not a question. He cocked his brow at me. "I did tell you I should have been there to help diffuse the tension. King Carlisle is a reasonable man, Prince Ed- … Edward. Whatever he said to you, you may have misinterpreted it."

"Yeah, whatever." My sarcasm wasn't lost to him, but he still continued with his tirade about His Majesty and me.

Instead of listening to him, I returned my attention back to the building. Not a few seconds later, the door to the main entrance opened. It felt like my lungs constricted and all the air squeezed out of me, especially when I saw her. She was with a few friends, one of whom I was familiar with, and who I was certain hated me.

Emmett was saying something, but it was all mumbled in my ears because my focus was all on Isabella.

Their group started to move toward the parking lot. It didn't escape my notice the one guy they were with, the blond preppy one, who was obviously trying to hog all her attention, seemed so obviously smitten. I couldn't explain how I knew he liked her, I just knew. Maybe it was the look on his face I was all too familiar with that gave it away.

I quickly scanned Bella's face to check if the attraction was mutual, but I didn't get much. She looked happy, but that could be because of a number reasons other than him.

The girls stopped walking, enough to give each other a hug and a kiss then the group of three girls and two boys parted ways with Bella. Blond, preppy guy tried to tell her something, but she waved him off. I was too concerned with trying to decipher Bella's reaction to the guy's obvious interest in her I failed to realize she was walking our direction, not until she was merely a few feet away. I quickly ducked down in my seat, but thought how silly I was being. There was no way she would know I was inside one of the parked cars, but that didn't stop the pounding in my chest as she lessened the gap between us.

She looked so beautiful, and for the first time in years, I had the liberty of ogling her again. She had on tight jeans and a top, but the coat she had on hid those beautiful curves. She was still skinny, but with a little more meat than before.

As she approached our car, I held my breath, not knowing what to do if she found me here. Emmett had stopped talking when he realized I wasn't listening to anything he said. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't care. He could lecture me all he wanted later.

Bella had moved a little closer, and her features were clearer to me. She might have felt something because she suddenly stopped to face us, or rather our car. It felt like time had stopped. I couldn't look away. Her stare mesmerized me and I held it through the tinted glass, not really understanding what it was I felt. My chest felt like it would explode and my body felt on fire. It was what she made me feel … what she always did.

A sound from behind her broke her focus, and she turned away from us. The preppy, blond guy, who was a few yards away and was being held by the other guy they were with earlier, shouted something at her. My eyes shifted from blondie to Bella, hoping to understand the exchange, but she had her back to us. My jaw clenched in irritation when the same guy drew a heart over his chest with his fingers then sent it her way with a kiss.

This guy's a cheesy prick!

"Edward," Emmett started, but the glare I gave him stopped him from continuing what he was about to say.

My eyes went back to Bella, who still had her back to us. She raised her hand slowly and waved at blondie timidly.

That wave of hers … I think that was what sealed the deal.

Before I could even over think it, I shot out the door, ignoring Emmett's angry protests. My impulsiveness was getting the better of me, but this – what I was about to do – felt right.

A moment of panic rushed through me when I couldn't see where she went. I scanned the parking lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. A movement in my periphery made me turn to see her already in the silver car, which was just beside ours.

I let out a shaky breath and stepped towards her. She was bent down, looking as if she was searching for something inside her purse. She hadn't seen me yet, and for a split second I almost chickened out. Almost.

With unsteady hands, I knocked on her window.

The moment she raised her eyes, I was rooted where I stood. She seemed to have frozen in her seat. Way to go, Edward!

I gave her a nervous smile and signaled for her to roll down her window.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She tried to act nonchalant, but I could still hear the trace of panic in her voice.

"Hi, Bella."

OOOOOOOOOO

Her fingers circled the rim of her coffee cup … round and round, until I thought I would become dizzy from watching.

My unexpected appearance outside her car prompted her to entertain me instead of the other way around. She was that way – kind and compassionate, qualities people loved about her.

So here we were in a private restaurant where Emmett had instructed me to bring her, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak. It should start with me since I was the one who basically barged back into her life, but I was having an insecure moment and didn't know what to say.

She sipped her coffee, content to stay quiet, never really looking at me.

I cleared my throat and got her attention.

"How are you?"

The question seemed to surprise her.

"I'm okay. My clinical rotations will be ending soon, and I'll be back home for a little while." She gave me a small smile before she took another sip from her cup.

"I'm happy to hear you're graduating soon." I was proud of her, but I couldn't find the words to say them.

She shrugged, like it was no big deal. She was almost finished with her medical degree – something she had always wanted – and was well on her way to obtaining her dream.

"How's Alice? She must still hate me."

She laughed, making my heart skip. I missed that sweet melody.

"I don't think she hates you. As far as I know, she tolerates you enough to be able to attend some social functions," she said. She took another sip and wiped her mouth with a napkin before meeting my eyes. "Don't you talk to her at all when you see her at parties?"

"No." Alice was obligated to respect me because I was the prince, but it didn't mean she had to like me. After what I did, I understood her cautiousness towards me. That was why her stiff and forced smile as a greeting to me when we cross paths in any social affairs were totally okay with me. "Doesn't she talk to you about the parties?"

What I really wanted to know was whether Alice talked to her about me.

"Not really. She doesn't volunteer information to me, not unless I ask ... which I don't."

It felt like she slapped me. It had taken a long time for me to come to terms that I was never as important to her as she was to me, but somehow the implication of what she said hurt like fucking hell.

"I'm sorry about Alec." The sudden change of topic almost felt like a relief … almost.

She reached for my hand and the burning heat that always accompanied her touch shot through my arm, and I almost pulled away from shock. I had forgotten about this weird thing between us, making me forget for a moment about the tightness in my chest.

"Is that why you're here, Edward? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Good question.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to burden you."

"I got a lot of information from the news. Many stories circulated about the accident –what caused the plane to crash … even the state of Alec's mind …" she squeezed my hand, comforting "…but I want to hear everything from you, Edward, if that's okay?"

I squeezed her hand in return and gave her a weak smile. I never was good at denying her anything, so even if I was still unprepared, I told her. Once I started, it felt like the floodgates had opened and I couldn't stop until I was spent.

OOOOOOOOOO

Her fingers felt good on my scalp. The tingling caused by her touch was a little less intense, maybe because my hair acted as a barrier between us, but it was still there. I closed my eyes as she continued to massage my head, making me drowsy. It felt good, and I almost allowed myself to drift into oblivion when I remembered why she had her fingers running through my hair.

Reluctantly, I raised my head from her lap, where I had laid down to weep like a freaking boy. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, suddenly ashamed.

"I didn't mean to do that," I whispered, avoiding her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize." Her voice was low and understanding, but the undeniable sadness was still there.

"No, I didn't come here to … you know, cry," I said, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "I had no right to unleash all my problems to you. God, I'm such a mess!"

She reached for my hand, and squeezed. I held her gaze, trying to memorize her features. She started to pull away, but I grabbed both her hands and held them in mine.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just not sure that what I did really helped."

"Oh, it did. You've got no idea how much."

She had such beautiful eyes, and I was mesmerized. The sudden blush on her face made me realize I had made her uncomfortable by staring again, which I wasn't aware I was doing.

She had stood and was wiping her hands on her jeans as she said, "So, are you okay now?" She glanced down on her watch, clearly an attempt to dismiss me.

I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Why didn't you visit me?" I blurted.

Shit, I didn't mean to say that!

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, her forehead creasing into a frown.

"I talked to Heidi, and she said you went to visit her … after Alec died."

"Oh." She looked down pensively, clearly trying to gather her thoughts. She bit on her lip, and now I was sure she was nervous.

It took her forever to speak and I almost thought she wouldn't answer. When she did, it so soft, I hardly heard her.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me, you know. It's been years, and I was afraid-"

"That's not true, and you know that."

"Do I really? It's been far too long, and … I don't know you anymore, Edward. I'm not even sure why you're here, or how I feel about it."

How was I supposed to react to that? She seemed to be annoyed now, and I didn't want her to be. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"You're next to be king now. You've got more important things to deal with than an ex-girlfriend taking too much of your time."

She reached for her purse, which was on top of the coffee table, and turned to face me. "Again, I'm so sorry about Alec. Please send my condolences to your parents."

"Bella-"

"I really need to go, Edward."


	5. 5

"I'm not sure anyone makes better pizza than Papa G's, Bells." Jessica took another bite of the cheese pizza she had ordered from the local Italian restaurant a block away from my apartment.

"Yeah, just don't forget that you keep complaining about your weight every time you finish half the box."

"I do not!" She looked indignant, but she stood up quickly to stare at her butt in the living room mirror. "Do you think I'm fat?"

I shook my head, not knowing whether to laugh at how silly she was being, or get angry that she kept on insulting her weight. She wasn't fat, but she was too damned hardheaded to believe me. That dreaded mother of hers should have been executed for drilling into her head that a size zero was the only way to go.

"Jess, you are not FAT!" I grabbed a slice and sat on the kitchen counter. "I hate Cecilia, you know."

"I know." She raised her pizza in a toast before taking a huge bite. "I wish Cecilia would just disappear from my life … from the face of this earth."

Cecilia was her mother, and if there was an award for the most dreadful mother in the universe, it should be awarded to her.

"When will she arrive?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

"Next week. God, what the hell am I going to do? John's not here, and I'm not sure I can handle her."

The Stanleys were an unconventional family. Jessica called her parents by their first names, and they were okay with it. The first time I heard her talk to them like that was when I was seven years old. To say I was speechless was an understatement. She had been a vocal child, and that had not changed.

"I thought she was supposed to stay in Europe for three months. Why the sudden change of plans?"

She merely shrugged and continued eating. "Maybe she got bored. You know her – she's picky, and spoiled and overbearing … and …"

"She's a bitch … plain and simple," I deadpanned.

She laughed until I thought she would choke. She had tears in her eyes when she finished. "God, how I wish I could say that to her face."

"Why don't you?"

She lowered her gaze. Jessica had always been insecure when it came to her mother. Maybe because that witch tried to mould her into this Barbie doll type of girl, which Jessica certainly wasn't. All her teenage years, Cecilia had required her to attend different modeling and beauty schools to compensate for what her mother called plainness in Jess' features. Jessica was pretty, but her mother wanted her to be gorgeously beautiful, something that would be hard to accomplish because of their genetics.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know she's your mother and you love her, but she's mean and bitchy to you most of the time. Maybe you should stand up to her sometimes."

"I will … someday. I promise."

She had been telling me this since we were teens, but I hadn't seen her do it once. She was brave and vivacious, but she was still that little insecure kid around Cecilia.

"Okay, if you say so."

She gave me a thankful smile and quickly changed the subject.

"So do you think your sister will allow me to increase my account in your store? There's going to be a sale, and I don't wanna miss out."

"Jess, you don't wear last season wardrobes."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I just attended the board meeting yesterday, remember? Alice wanted to dispose of last season's coats and shoes. I don't think you'll like this sale much."

She was brand conscious, hating anything cheap. Her parents were rich and they compensated their absence with monetary reward.

"That's beside the point, Bells. Your stores cater to more designer labels than anyone I know, and I'm positive I can find something there."

"Something?" I arched my brow in question.

"Okay, okay fine!" She huffed, irritated. "I just want to see your new store manager. That handsome guy … what's his name again?"

"Bret," I answered, trying to hide my amusement. She was so easy to read.

"Yeah, that one."

I giggled, and she stuck her tongue out at me. Jessica was my best friend, but honestly, she was not a monogamous type of girl. When she would see someone she liked, she would go after that guy without qualms … without care. Not that I begrudged her for that. I loved her regardless.

"Now I understand," I said, with a light chuckle.

She threw her napkin at me.

"But I can totally get why you're going gaga over him. He's cute, I admit."

"He has these very tight buns, Bells, and I would love more than anything to squeeze them," she admitted without shame. "And he wears these tight fitting pants that show off the outline of his crotch. His big-"

"Oh my God, Jess. Can you think of anything else other than ..." I waved my hand in front of me in frustration "… you know?"

She smirked. "Sex?"

"You really have a dirty mind. I just can't believe I'm friends with you."

"Oh, you know you love me."

Yes I did. My parents and hers ran in the same circle, so were friends since we were children, but it was when we were in boarding school that I had gotten closer to her.

"So, how were the 'rents?"

I was supposed to meet with my parents after the group study earlier this evening, but as you know, an unexpected visitor came. It would be hard to explain, so instead of giving her an answer, I stalled, nibbling on the remaining slice of Papa G's pizza.

"Something came up, and I wasn't able to go." I hoped my voice didn't give away my nervousness.

"Oh, ok," she said nonchalantly, accepting my answer easily. She turned to grab the remote for the television from the table and proceeded to increase the volume.

"The recent pictures of Prince Edward drunk and almost unable to carry himself seemed to illicit different reactions from the people. Some lambasted what they call an irresponsible act of the prince, doubting even more his capacity to take his brother's place as the heir to the throne."

"I hate to say this, but I pity the bastard," Jessica said. "Have you seen the pictures, Bells?"

"No, I didn't."

She looked at me, and I felt guilty by not telling her about Edward. I dropped my gaze. The background voice of the anchorwoman resonated loud and clear.

"There is still no official statement from the Royal family about the issue, but some sources say the King was displeased and had already made sanctions on his second son's actions."

It had taken me a long time before I could watch news that pertained to any member of the Royal family, especially Edward. Although I could stand it now, I still avoided it as much as possible. I didn't need those kinds of information.

"Jess," I said, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She was still engrossed with watching the news but had glanced over her shoulder to look at me. She might have seen my expression, because she suddenly looked concerned.

"Bella? Did something happen?" she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and whispered, "I saw Edward."

"Wait … wait, did you just say you saw Edward?" She had an eyebrow arched as she lowered the volume. It was obvious by her expression she didn't like what she heard. Mentioning his name aloud had started the hammering in my chest, and so instead of repeating what I just said, I busied myself with arranging the pizza box and throwing it away. It was avoidance, and she knew it. I could see her tapping her foot in my peripheral vision.

"You can't ignore me, missy. I won't let you."

"Yes, Edward came. That's why I wasn't able to attend the dinner with my parents tonight."

"So what did he want?" The iciness in her tone was evident.

"Jess-"

"No, Bells. Alec's death doesn't excuse the fact your ex is an asshole, and if he came to use that as an excuse, then he's more pathetic than I thought."

"Jessica Stanley, can you listen to me first?" I demanded, a little irritated with her protectiveness. "You're being over dramatic again."

"Can you blame me?"

"No," I answered timidly.

She was one of those who knew what went down between Edward and I, and although I had convinced her I was more than okay now, she was still angry with him for what he did.

"Bella, tell me."

"He didn't do anything, okay, so just chill out," I defended, not wanting for her to hate him more. Edward had too much going on in his life right now; he didn't need this from us ... from me. "We just talked a bit."

"So you say. Edward's visit clearly meant something. I'm sure he didn't come to you just because."

It had taken me a long time to get over what happened with us, and I truly believed I was no longer bitter about it. "Maybe … I dunno. I've never been an expert when it came to Edward, as you had witnessed before, so perhaps he was just in the neighborhood –"

"That's bull, Bells, and you know it!"

I gave her a shrug, and she sighed, looking worried.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"What? Oh my God, no! I told you, he just came by. Maybe he needed someone to talk to."

"After all this time, he needed a talk … with you?" she asked incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think it's high time I get the full 411 of that meeting," she said and pulled me towards the living room to the couch.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alice stood, immaculate and pretty as ever, as she waved for me to wait as she conversed with someone on her phone.

I took that time to make myself a martini. My mother insisted I come home for the weekend, and so she sent Matt to get me. After my clinical shift in the hospital, I only had a few minutes to change and pack before I had to leave in order not to be late for dinner. Renee hated waiting above anything else.

It took around ten minutes for Alice to finish the phone call.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said and sat opposite me on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand. "Is it okay for you if we eat a little late? I'm still waiting for Jasper.

I smiled, and she rolled her eyes at me. Dr. Whitlock was the head of the surgical division in the Seattle Medical Center. Although, he didn't handle medical students, he knew me because of my sister.

"Does this mean you two are an item now?"

Alice blushed, and that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Finally!" I said, giving her a wink. "I thought you two would never get together."

Alice had been dating Jasper for over a year now, but not exclusively to Jasper's dismay. She didn't want to commit to him for some reason. She was hot one moment, then cold the other, which made me pity Jasper. Her cautiousness, however, stemmed from her ex-boyfriend Paul's infidelity, and I could understand that. It was a good thing Jasper had enough patience to wait.

"When did this happen, Ali? You should tell me about these things," I teased her, grinning cheekily at her.

"Bella, darling!" My mother's sudden appearance surprised me, and even before I could respond, she had pulled me from the couch and hugged me. I could smell the fragrance of her expensive perfume, and I sighed.

"Hi, Mom."

"I missed you." She pulled back from the embrace, and eyed my dress, arching an eyebrow as she made the perusal.

I groaned in frustration. "Please, don't start."

"What? I was just looking at this," she said, and fingered the red cashmere dress I had on. "I was about to say you look nice."

"I should be. This is one of the dresses I got from S," I replied, looking smug. My mother and sister loved to dress up, and it was a good thing our father, Charlie Swan, owned a chain of upscale department stores, or we would be piss poor by the way they shopped.

"I don't remember that particular one," Alice commented as she checked out my dress.

"That's because you were out of the country when this particular set from your favorite designer arrived. I think Angela mentioned it was sold out even before the day ended."

"Hmm," was all she said.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Alice and our mother shared the same love for shopping, and although I loved buying expensive things for myself, I was nowhere in their league.

"Ali, did you tell Bella about the ad?" Renee asked.

"Only about a million times!" I answered, exasperation laced in my tone. "I already told you guys I'm not interested. Why can't Ali do it herself? She's been modeling for the store for years now-"

"You'd been doing it with me, if you remember. You just suddenly stopped three years ago, " she said dryly.

"Yeah, and you've been doing fine without me." I huffed, irritated. We had talked about this for months now, and I told them no repeatedly.

"Bella, Alice needs you. The campaign for the holiday season is always important to us as this brings more revenue than any other month. The board agreed this year we need to emphasize on family."

"Mom, please! You know I hate doing the ads, and I have tons of work to do," I countered, hell-bent on getting out of this. "Besides, you could always shoot with Alice, Mom."

"Bella, that won't do. Look at me, I'm not yo-"

"You are beautiful and don't you dare for one second think you're not!" I cut her off. My mother was a beautiful woman, but her husband's illness had taken a toll on her, and it showed on her face.

"Bella, baby, please, for me?"

My mother hardly asked me for something, and that was why I found myself in agreement with them to be in the holiday ad for S, alongside my sister.

"This is going to be the last one. Promise me, Alice," I begged, but she just shrugged. I wanted to strangle her.

She was the Vice President for Marketing, and she had been eyeing to become the CEO. At the age of thirty, she had already accomplished so much, but for a woman in her status, she still needed to show better things … greater things than her male counterparts. That was why she needed to show good, if not excellent, sales reports while she held her current position. My father was no longer active in the business after being paralyzed when he had a massive heart attack two years ago. Alice had been running the S chain of stores, and she had been doing a darn good job at it.

The arrival of Jasper signaled the start of dinner. We were in the middle of dessert when my mother mentioned something I didn't want to talk about.

"I saw Heidi's mom the other day, and she mentioned you went to see Heidi," she said, looking at me, her expression curios.

"You did what?" It was Alice. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to piss them off."

"When you say them, you mean the Cullens?" I asked, trying not to be angry.

"Of course."

"For one, I didn't go to the Cullens. I went to Heidi. There's a difference, you know," I deadpanned.

"Tomato – tomato."

"Is visiting a friend a crime now?"

"Bella, you know it's not good for you to see them," she said.

"Oh, you mean it won't be good for business," I accused, wiping my mouth with the napkin. Alice had been afraid my break-up with Edward could jeopardize our business in one way or the other, and always cautioned me against commenting about our past. She didn't have to say her negative reaction to my visit to Heidi had something to do with this fear. "Alec was also my friend!"

"I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"Yes, you did," I snapped at her. "I know S is important to you, Alice, but dammit, you don't get to say what I can or can't do just because you think I can hurt S."

"Girls-"

"Mom, I'm going to see Dad now." With that, I turned to head out the dining room up my parents' bedroom.


	6. 6

"We're late, Edward," Emmett warned me, and I glowered at him. He had been repeating that statement over ten minutes now, and the constant reminder grated on my nerves.

It wasn't even my fault. My father had a meeting with Aro, his Chief of Staff, to discuss some important things regarding the new proposed amendments in the fiscal policy, and he had required my presence. My gut feeling told me he wanted me to see how he handled things, and in turn, prepare me for my future role as monarch. My responsibilities seemed so huge now that I was involved in most of them. Sometimes I felt overwhelmed and just wanted to escape it all, but the urgency I could feel in my father prevented me from doing just that.

Aside from listening and observing silently in the sideline, I didn't do much in this meeting, but I had to admit I learned a few things. The cool demeanor my father exhibited as he listened and weighed in each proposal was something he had learned from years of experience, and there was no question I need a lot of those in order to achieve what he had.

The meeting went a little late, so here I was, rushing to go to my next appointment.

"I already called Margaret to tell her you're on your way," Emmett informed me.

I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose in the hopes of quelling the beginnings of a headache. Margaret was my mother's assistant and knew all to well how my mother reacted to any kind of lateness.

There was a small crowd gathered outside The Palace. Felix, the head of my security for almost five years, walked ahead of me to insure no untoward incident would happen.

Once we were inside the car, I slumped back on my seat, hoping to get a little rest before we arrived at the museum. This week had been one meeting after the other, and the early mornings and late nights had started to take its toll on me, making me grouchy and irritable most of the time. Thankfully, I was allowed to have this coming weekend for myself for a little fun and excitement. I needed those, and even Emmett's required presence couldn't dampen my spirit. He was one cool guy, if you could get past his stiff and serious demeanor.

There was a very important painting in the National Museum that would be auctioned for cancer research, and that was where we were going, or were supposed to be ten minutes ago. Not only was this auction significant because of its purpose, but because the highlight of this event was the announcement of a foundation in honor of my brother. My mother had even called me herself this morning to remind me, just in case I had forgotten she said.

The program should have started, but I hoped I wasn't too late for everything. It was my task to announce the foundation, which was the reason why Emmett looked like he would punch my driver, Oliver, for not heeding his instructions to floor it. I sighed. Emmett was very efficient in his work, a little strict for my taste, but still a knowledgeable advisor to me. His desire to get to the museum definitely had a connection to his need to see the Prince Alec Carlisle Cullen Foundation whipped into shape. His devotion to my late brother was something I could totally understand.

It had taken us almost half an hour to reach the museum, and by that time, Margaret had incessantly called Emmett every damn minute for updates on our location.

It was hardly a surprise to see my mother irritated when I arrived. She gave me a disapproving look, which I ignored and just leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Edward, you're here … finally," she said.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mother. Father had me sit beside him during the whole discussion about policies and taxation, so it was hard for me to slip out," I reasoned.

She gave me a tight smile and proceeded to arrange my tie.

"I was hoping for you to do better than this, son. Did you inform your father about your role in this event before you started?"

She wasn't angry, but her voice reeked of authority.

"It slipped my mind entirely," was my lame excuse. "Besides, isn't that what Emmett is for?"

She shook her head, like she couldn't believe I just said that. "Next time Edward, tell your father about previous engagements so he could make arrangements."

"Yes, I'll remember that."

"Your Majesty, they're waiting," Margaret interrupted, holding a pad of paper in her arm. She looked at me and nodded her head in greeting. "Prince Edward."

"Good afternoon, Margie," I greeted back, winking at her. She was in her mid-forties, and the way she giggled when I did that made her look younger.

My mother wrapped her hand around my offered arm, and we made our way toward the function room, followed by a still giggling Margaret.

"Don't flirt with her, Edward. She's already married," my mother said, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, that's too bad. She's a lovely woman, Mother, and it's a shame she's already taken," I teased back and received a nudge from her.

"You, shush! No talking about my assistant that way," she lectured. "She might think you're serious and leave that adorable Frank of hers."

I turned to see Margaret amused and trying to rein in her giggles. She too was enjoying this banter between my mother and me.

"Is that too bad?" I goaded my mother. She gave me a mischievous wink, and I laughed.

I knew I inherited her sense of humor.

OOOOOOOOOO

The reception to an Alec Foundation was, as expected, astounding. There were already several major donations made in the span of thirty minutes after the announcement was made, and some very important people had already vouched their time. It was amazing to see the devotion and love the people had for my brother and his memory. I only wish I could touch lives the same way he did.

Pure joy could be seen on my mother's face and that delighted me. Hopefully, the establishment of this foundation could somehow alleviate, even a little, the pain of her loss. And maybe it would.

There was a happy buzz surrounding the gallery of the museum, where the people had converged after the auction. I was conversing with my mother when my father approached us. He had stood at the far corner of the function room, his face impassive, while I delivered my speech. A moment of doubt passed through me as he came closer, but the look of pride as he congratulated me quelled my uncertainty.

He clapped me on the back, a sign of recognition for a job well done, and I felt relief … satisfaction. It was rare for him to even acknowledge I did something right, and this – his approval – gave me confidence to strive hard to become the king he wanted me to be.

I blew out a long hard breath as I tried to search for something to say, but my father had turned away from me to my mother. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and her eyes started to water. He took her hands and raised them to his mouth, kissing each one. It was as if they had forgotten about me and were in their own bubble. The affectionate way he held her made me envious. They shared something special, and that something made me feel excluded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Riley grinned at me while he toasted, ribbing Jake in the process.

"So are you ready for all this?" He waved his hand around.

"I'm not, but I need to," I answered. "Don't worry, if I don't do a good job, you can have a take at it."

He choked on his wine. His face was all flushed, and he had to cough a few times to settle himself. Jake was laughing his ass off.

"Damn, cousin. You can call first dibs on the crown, I wouldn't mind," Riley said, wiping the tears from his eyes that had pooled in them.

"No one of the two of you really wants it. Perhaps I can take care of that," Jake said loudly.

"How will you do that?" Riley asked, all serious and interested.

"Why don't you give it to me? I would accept gladly … with both damn hands," Jake answered, amusement danced in his eyes.

A few people nearby had turned their heads, clearly having heard Jake's teasing. I didn't think anybody had taken Jake's joke as anything but.

I was mistaken.

Victoria, Riley's girlfriend, had made her way into our group and made it known she didn't like what she heard.

"Jake, I don't think it's nice to make declarations when the current prince is most capable to become king," she commented with an air of superiority.

"Victoria, nice to see you," Jake said. The sarcasm wasn't lost to anyone.

Victoria was clearly only after the prestige of being the girlfriend of a successor to the throne. She was so obvious in her motives, everyone knew about it. The only one who was blind to her plans was my cousin himself. Sometimes I pitied the guy, but most times, I wanted to smack him for being so stupidly in love with the gold digger.

It didn't help that he was as much as uninterested to be the next monarch as I was. That infuriated Victoria next to the fact I was still alive and in the way of her dreams. She was a pretty girl and had a nice body, and she for certain knew how to carry herself. And that was what made Riley fall for her. Poor guy. He didn't even know she had tried to put her moves on me first; I was just not interested.

"We were just making conversation, Vicky. Jake didn't mean anything by it," Riley explained, trying to diffuse the tension between her and Jake.

"Don't worry, I was also just making conversation," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Edward," Jake said and signaled for me to follow him.

I gave Riley a nod and hardly gave a glance to his girl before I went to Jake.

"That girl is crazy," he muttered, clearly irritated. "I really don't understand why your aunt hasn't kicked that girl away from her son. She's so protective of him, but when it comes to that Victoria …"

"I know," I answered. "Aunt Helga seems to have gotten under her spell as well. Maybe she's a freaking witch."

"I'd be the first to put her to the stakes if she is," Jake said, and we laughed. Victoria wasn't good for Riley, but he didn't listen to the advice of other people about her.

"Oh well, let him learn his lesson the hard way," I said and earned a toast of cheer from Jake.

We had moved on to the conversation of cars when I saw Heidi. She was surrounded by a bunch of journalists who were obviously looking for something to write about, and it was clear from the expression on her face she was uncomfortable.

"It looks like I need to go save Heidi from the vultures," I said.

He turned his head towards where my gaze was – to where Heidi looked as if she was ready to slap someone, but was too polite to do so. "It looks like it."

"I'll talk to you later, Jake."

"Yeah, see you Friday night. Don't be late!" he reiterated.

Ever since my responsibilities increased, I had little time to do anything but rest. He insisted he would come with me this weekend to ski, and somehow I was grateful for the company. It seemed he and Emmett had one thing in common – stubbornness. Maybe that was why I was comfortable with their company.

I was within a foot away when the reporters spotted me. The sudden interest could be seen in their eyes, but I wasn't in the mood to indulge them.

"Hey everyone," I greeted, nodding at each one. "Can I please excuse Heidi for a moment? I need to discuss something important with her."

"Oh, that's a shame, Your Highness. Here we thought you came over to grace us with an interview," Bart, an entertainment journalist, said. He looked hopeful and so were the others.

"Maybe next time. I'll inform Emmett so he could make arrangements for you," I replied politely. "For now, I just need a private moment with my sister-in-law."

The need to emphasize on the sister-in-law was to squash any negative notion they might have formed from what I just did. Reporters often stretch, or worse, twist the truth in order to have an edge in a very competitive business. We were in the category most targeted by the press, and we had to learn how to deflect, deal and handle them.

"Thank you for coming here today. I appreciate all your support for Alec," Heidi said, and smiled before I ushered her away.

"I thought you needed saving," I told her.

She smiled. "Those pesky reporters make my head ache. They're so annoying."

"And damn persistent."

"That's why I want to thank you for taking me away from those sharks."

"I know you'd do the same for me," I said confidently. "So how are you?"

"I'm better," she replied.

"I can see that." She looked healthier than the last time I saw her. The circles around her eyes had subsided.

"Yeah. I'm t-trying my best to … you know … move on. It's still hard, but I know that's what Alec would want me to do."

"I'm glad to hear that, Heidi."

"And I enrolled in baking school-"

"You did?"

I didn't know she liked baking, but if that would make her happy, then I was glad. Alec would want to see her happy.

"I'm not really a good baker, quite the opposite in fact, but I just need the distraction."

"If you need anything, just-"

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, placing her hand on my arm. "I'm not as vulnerable as I seem."

She was right. After what she had gone through these past months, nobody could dispute what she said.

There was a sound in her purse, and she fished out her cell phone to read the message.

"My mom is ready to go," she informed me. "But I just want to say thank you for that wonderful speech you made about Alec."

First it was my parents, then Heidi. I really wasn't sure what I did. As far as I know, I delivered what I thought was an appropriate tribute in honor of his memory.

"You really don't know?" she asked, surprised.

I shook my head, and she beamed.

"Edward, if you could have seen your face while you talked about Alec … it was mesmerizing," she said. "You could have sold anything with the kind of passion we saw in you."

"I just told you guys what I felt."

"And it was amazing," she stated, proud just like my parents earlier. "It was simple, but amazing."

OOOOOOOOO

People milled around the exhibit after the excitement of the night had died down, admiring the different art pieces being showcased.

I had been doing the rounds, chatting with friends and acquaintances, and checking out the art. There was one particular painting I couldn't take my eyes away from. A pool of colors was meshed together to form an angel. I didn't want to admit it, but something about the Angel reminded me of Bella.

And there it was. The reason I had been feeling melancholy these past few days. Even the usual sweetness between my parents I was familiar with elicited a jealousy in me.

It had something to do with her. I was sure of it.

It had started after I left her in that restaurant. I should have realized earlier the uneasiness I felt had been because of her. That visit to her was definitely a mistake. I shouldn't have gone there. I shouldn't have talked to her … touched her. I knew what would happen. And I feared it already happened – this fixation … this craving of her.

That was why I was bothered, and I had a good reason to be. If I didn't rein in this urge … this uneasiness within, I would be back where I was three years ago. She had always been my drug, an addiction so good, yet so bad at the same time.

I sighed loudly.

"I could see the lines on your forehead, Prince Edward."

I glared at him, and he held his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Edward it is."

I turned to the painting again, trying to ignore him, in the hopes he would go away.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I answered, hoping that simple answer would satisfy him.

"Really? I highly doubt it's nothing," he said, his voice nonchalant.

I had come to know Emmett a little more over the weeks he had been with me. This little exchange meant more than he wanted it to look like.

"That fierce concentration on your face definitely reads something … something important."

"Do you know you're nosy?"

"That's my job," he declared. "So do you want to discuss her?"

"Her? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe not."

He moved to my other side and leaned forward to examine the painting closer.

"I'll tell you this Edward," he said, his eyes focused on the Angel, my angel. "If you want her back, then win her back."

"I don't want-"

"That's bull and you know it," he accused, turning his head to hold my gaze.

I blew out a loud breath, trying to clear my mind, but his words and the implication behind them unnerved me. My heart started hammering against my chest, and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

What he said … that was what I wanted, but it wasn't that easy. Bella and I … we were miles away from each other, and I was not talking about the distance.

"Decisions are important, and you of all people, know that. If you don't have the balls to make proper decisions for yourself, then how the heck would you determine what's good for others? As the future leader, that's very important. Think about that, Edward."

And that was all I did after he left me alone to pester someone else.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognisable characters belong to SM. I just own the plot.
> 
> Thank you to A Jasper For Me.

A week after the unveiling of Alec's foundation, I was still on the edge. The unease I felt seemed to increase as the days passed. Thoughts of Bella invaded my mind, leaving me wanting and more confused than ever.

"Prince Edward, it's Kate." Felix said, interrupting my musing. He had his hand stretched toward me, offering his cell phone.

Although his expression didn't give away anything, he and I knew what that call meant. There was no explanation needed.

A promise of sex. Even that didn't elicit any excitement in me.

I shook my head, not wanting to have to deal with Kate. Felix nodded, understanding my decision but never questioning. He proceeded to explain the situation to her, and I muted them out. I had tasked him to deal with Kate and this sort of situation, and it was up to him to make explanations for me.

It wasn't as if she would care anyway if I canceled. There was no relationship beyond casual sex between us. I made sure it was clear to her when we started almost two years ago all I wanted was the physical gratification she could afford me, and there was nothing more I could give her. No commitment – that was my very first demand when I made the proposition, and she had agreed to this kind of arrangement. A signed confidentiality agreement was enforced to ensure there would be no possibility of this to leak out to the press.

Flirting had been the best way for me to avoid dating. The press even dubbed me a playboy just because they had taken pictures of me with different women, but it was far from the truth. I didn't date – not anymore. Dating would just result in entanglements I didn't want. Having Kate was the best option for me, and it had been great so far.

"You didn't just decline sex, did you?" It was Jake. He was seated with one foot resting on his other knee, looking so relaxed.

"I did. What you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"Nothing. But I gotta tell you …" he pointed two of his fingers that held a cigarette at me "… saying no to a woman when they're clearly asking for it is a mistake."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Damn, you're losing your touch. Maybe I could ask Kate-"

"Shut up, Jake."

He grinned at me, and I threw the pillow from the couch, missing him by an inch. Emmett took that moment to interrupt us by bringing in a tray of scotch. He looked relaxed, and honestly, this weekend had done him good.

We had been skiing the whole weekend, taking on steeper slopes one after the other. Emmett was pissed at first, saying I was not being careful, but had realized a few after our arrival I wouldn't be taking orders from him. It was my vacation of sorts and I wanted to enjoy without worry. He eventually resigned to have fun himself, and it showed on his face.

"Doing something fun isn't that bad, is it Emmett?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He gave me a scowl, and I grinned.

"I thought after this weekend, you would have gotten that stick out your ass."

"Hahaha," he deadpanned.

"Relax, Em. King Carlisle is nowhere in sight, so you need to just … chill. Edward's having fun, the least you could do is take advantage of all the free amenities being with him brings." Jake had this no nonsense bullshit about him, which was why we clicked.

"It's just so easy for you to say that, Jacob. Prince Edward is not your responsibility."

"Nobody's saying you give up looking after him, but damn man, just relax. There's what – two or three other security with us here? You should let them worry about shit, or you're gonna die young because of all this fucking stress!"

Emmett sighed in defeat. I clapped him on the back as he sat beside me, handing me a glass. At thirty-four, he was only six years older than me, but the way he acted seemed like he was far older. Jacob was right, he needed to have a little bit of fun.

Tonight was our last night here in Aspen. It had been an exhilarating and relaxing trip, thanks to our ski resort's superb amenities, especially the spa. Sadly, we had to leave early tomorrow morning for me to be able to attend the meeting my father and I had with the Prime Minister of Spain.

"Felix's still on the phone." Jake made that observation. "It's a good thing you didn't give her your number. That Kate seems to be clingy," he observed.

I shrugged, because honestly, I didn't care. I got what I wanted from her, and somehow I was certain she got something from me. It wasn't as if we were friends, but Kate sure handled our situation with style, and I never saw her being difficult. Felix taking a lot longer to reason with her might have some kind of explanation other than her being clingy or bitchy. But whatever it was, it really didn't matter to me.

"Kate is not a problem, is she Edward?" Emmett asked, his brows furrowed in a frown.

I shook my head, ignoring his pointed look. I didn't want to get into another argument about Kate and our agreement, and the complications that could arise from it.

"I'd pay a million dollars to have someone like Felix to handle all my dirty laundry." Jake diverted the conversation away from Kate. Whether it was intentional or not, I was still grateful he did.

"Why don't you? You can afford it."

"I just wish I could, Edward. You know damn well, my dad had squandered all our money … including my damn inheritance. The money I have now is all hard earned, and although I fucking wish I could, I don't intend to waste any of it on inane things."

Jacob Black was rebuilding his family's business – BB Financial Holdings, which was on the brink of bankruptcy before he intervened six years ago. It had long been his dream to match, or better yet, surpass what his grandfather had achieved in the business. He was well on his way.

"Don't let Felix hear you say that. His services are not considered inane." I threw back the shot of scotch, hissing at the burn of the alcohol.

"Maybe you can lend him to me for a few months. There are a few women I would like him to take care of for me."

"Don't let the King hear you say that, Mr. Jake. He won't like it," Felix interjected, his tone so serious.

"Yeah, I hear you," was Jake's only excuse, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "We don't want to piss him off." The sarcasm wasn't lost to me.

Felix's jaw clenched, and it was all the confirmation I needed to know he didn't like what Jake said.

"Felix, leave us. I'll call when I need you."

"Yes," he replied curtly, glaring at Jake as he exited.

"The two of you are like fucking children," I told Jake and he laughed. Even Emmett joined in.

"He's the one who has an ass tighter than a duck's … just like his employer."

"What the hell? I'm his employer-"

"Whoa! I meant your father. Don't get your panties in a twist," Jake said, holding his hand up in surrender, a smirk on his face. "You know you're cool!"

"I know I am, and I don't need any one to tell me that."

"Arrogant bastard," he muttered, and I flipped him off.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I clutched the manila envelope Tyler had just handed me. Jake eyed me while I tucked the said envelope under my arm. I could see the disapproval on his face, but lucky for me, he didn't verbalize what was clearly on his mind.

"I need to go, man. I have a dinner to attend to." He gave another glance at the envelope. "You still do that, huh?"

I ignored his accusing tone, and instead I held his gaze, intent on acting nonchalant.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward."

"I don't know what you mean," I denied, hating his unsolicited advice.

He knew me well enough not to push. Instead of making another comment, he just gave a nod and slid back into his Audi.

The document inside the envelope had been a debate between us. Although he couldn't do anything to stop me, he didn't waste time to inform me of his dislike of that particular decision. His friendship meant a great deal to me, and knowing he disapproved of something I did was like a thorn in my back.

I grabbed the small duffel bag I had and left Emmett with Felix to sort through my other luggage I had brought to the trip to Aspen. My office, which was just next to my room, was a little cluttered – books and some papers were still lying on top of my desk. I didn't allow anyone to just come inside to clean without my permission. This office was small compared to the one in The Palace, with a little less furniture, something I preferred.

I dropped the bag beside my table and held the envelope in one hand. It was best for me to lock it in a safe place. If word got to my father I had given instructions for someone to follow Bella, there would be hell to pay. It would be something the press would feast on, that was why I was careful.

I dropped down on the swiveling chair and pulled out the top drawer to place the document. I had every intention to open the envelope later, but the urge burned through me, and I gave up.

At the sound of paper ripping, my heart started to thump hard against my chest. There would be pictures of her – a few in fact, because Tyler was thorough and he always did what I asked him to do. The reason for the sudden rush that engulfed me was what I was to do next. In the past, I didn't look at her pictures. Even when I had them in my hands, I made sure to set them aside and just check out the list that had her daily schedule. Never did I once peek to see her face, even if it were in print only, because I feared I couldn't let go.

This time was different. I wasn't sure why, but it was.

The weekend in Aspen didn't dispel the longing I felt for her. I had thought a vacation with friends would clear up my mind, but it only left me more confused … more dissatisfied with my life.

She and I had a great thing, but my parents – especially my father – had thought otherwise. They had come to me a few days after Bella and I had celebrated our first year of being together armed with their decision. I needed to give her up, or as the words my father used … give up this madness you have with her. If I was given a choice, I would have chosen her without any regret, but I was never given that option. They had laid out their plans and I was okay with that, but it was Bella's decision that shattered me.

Maybe I should have come back to her when I promised to, but she looked so happy without me, so at peace at what she had been doing I couldn't just barge back into her life like I hadn't left for a year. I couldn't be so damn selfish … that was why I didn't return to her. I didn't fulfill my promise, and because that she would never forgive me.

With a sigh, I ripped off the edge of envelope to reveal what I was now familiar with – a list of her daily itinerary and some pictures of her.

I grabbed the photos, which were clipped together. Tyler did a good job of following her around because there were some very clear photos of her. There was one of her holding a large cup of coffee – she was smiling at something and her dimples showed.

I was mesmerized.

Her lips were plump and red … so inviting … and I remembered a time where I was free to nibble and lick and bite them; where I could devour her anyway I wanted to without worrying … because she was mine. Mine.

Her taste, although a distant memory, was still as potent an aphrodisiac as ever. The evidence was right here in my pants. I was so turned on. My cock was hard … begging for release.

It took forever for me to lower the picture down on my table. I closed my eyes and blew out a long breath, trying to control my surging lust.

Maybe not having sex for a little over two months made me blind to reason. Even the guilt of getting a hard on from just looking at her picture wasn't enough to will away my erection.

I tried to control the burning in my veins, but her face was etched in my brain and all I could see was her. The throbbing in my crotch increased, and I couldn't seem to make it stop.

Resigned, I slumped back in my seat and slowly palmed my straining erection through my pants.

Oh, God!

Bella. I didn't want to disrespect her like this … like she was some kind of sex symbol I could just jerk off to, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. My body ached for her … my cock ached for her, and she was all I needed to feel good.

Brown eyes staring … plump red lips sucking.

Yes, baby. Suck me.

My hand started to pull and tug as I moaned to the sensation. Trembling … desire raging. Fuck! I was so aroused. This always happened wherever she was concerned.

I unzipped my pants, freeing my cock from the denim prison. My hand wrapped around my shaft and started to stroke … harder, faster … again and again until I cried out, the evidence of my orgasm on my stomach.

I slumped back, needing a few seconds to calm myself.

Shit.

This was why my visit to her had not been a good idea, nor looking at her pictures. She had been a hard habit to break, but I was certain this time would be harder.


	8. 8

"You look nice," I commented.

Jessica had on a silk shirt and skinny pants, which she paired off with a pair of sexy high heels. They were all black, except for her shoulder bag, which was red. It was a sophisticated look I was certain she had intended for her mother.

"Ya sure black compliments me? I bought this a week ago just for this occasion." She was going to have lunch with her mother, who had just arrived last night.

"I like it, but if Cecilia doesn't then that just means she has bad taste," I replied drily. "A little over the top for this place though." I waved my hands around the almost empty library. There was only one student at the far corner, and he seemed to be oblivious to us.

Jessica stomped her foot in frustration, and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, stop jerking around! I need to know whether I'm presentable-"

"Yes, you are! And if you don't stop fretting over this luncheon with your mother, I'm gonna strangle you."

Anxiety radiated from her; I could almost feel it. Although her mother was manipulative, it wouldn't do much damage if Jessica wouldn't allow it.

I pushed back my chair and hugged her. She hugged back, her arms tightened around me as the seconds ticked, like she was drawing strength from me. When she started to pull away, I held her face in my hands so she could see and hopefully believe the truth in my words.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anything Cecilia says make you think otherwise."

She blew out a long breath and reluctantly nodded. Her eyes held all her trepidations, making me want to go find and smack that awful mother of hers. That woman always seemed so nice to me, which was quite the opposite when she dealt with her daughter.

"Come with me, Bells."

I sighed and gave her a smile.

"You don't even need to invite me, I would have volunteered for a chance to put your mother in her place," I started, "but sweetie, I have a clinical case presentation today and I can't miss that."

"Shit, I forgot," she muttered, frowning.

"Your mother's lucky I have that presentation or she would see the wrath of Bella," I teased, hoping it would relax her a bit. I winked at her, and she giggled.

I gave her a little shove.

"Get your ass outta here or I will have to call the librarian on you."

I was in the university's library when Jessica called and said she needed to see me, without doubt to calm down and prep herself before she met with Cecilia.

"This place gives me the creeps," she said, looking around as if the library had suddenly transformed into something scary. "You're the only reason I find myself visiting these kinds of establishments."

"That's because all you can think about are things that are found in the x-rated section, which are limited in libraries."

She stuck her tongue out at me. She was so immature.

"No, the reason I hate places like this is because they make me look nerdy."

"And what's wrong with that?"

She looked horrified at my question. I totally knew what she meant, but I was just messing with her. She loved fashion and all things chic, so being inside a building full of books was uncool for her. I got that.

"Everything is about appearance these days, Bells. Haven't you learned anything I taught you?"

"Apparently not." I had a hard time keeping a straight face, but she seemed oblivious. She was too caught up with being branded a dork.

"Appearance is important … and nothing anyone says can change that." She huffed, clearly exasperated when I just stayed quiet. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be branded nerdy or bookish or whatever other words are synonymous to that."

"You're a snob."

"And you're annoying."

I laughed, and she scowled, crossing her arms around her chest. She was too easy to mess with.

"It's a good thing you're gorgeous, or I wouldn't associate with the likes of you," she said arrogantly.

"I didn't know you were that shallow. I have better qualities than that, you know."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She looked so frustrated, like she would stomp her foot any second now.

"I do?"

"I refuse to stay here another minute and listen to you make fun of me … so I'll leave you alone with all these books," she said, pouting.

I suddenly felt guilty. She was stressed and I was adding to it.

"So Jess, I'll see you tonight?"

"You better make time for me," she threatened.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't suddenly abandon me like you did last time."

The sudden flush on her face confirmed what I knew all along. She had canceled on me two nights ago because of some man.

"I already apologized for that … and I promise it won't happen again."

"Ah huh," I replied, nodding my head but not really believing her.

"I'm serious!"

"I know."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Knock their socks off." She was referring to my presentation.

I grinned. "I will, but just make sure you enjoy your lunch no matter what."

At the reminder of her meeting with her mother, her face soured.

"Punch Cecilia for me if she insults you or something," I told her, trying to make her feel better.

Her response was a big loud sigh before she turned away to leave me alone in the library.

This was where I frequented when I wasn't in school or in the hospital. Something about being surrounded by hundreds of books, new and old, lured me to come and check them out. That was why Jessica had found herself inside libraries more often than she wanted to. She would drag me away so we could do some things she loved, and one thing on that favorite list of hers was shopping. She and Alice were like two peas in a pod in that category.

I was so engrossed in rereading and making sure my notes for the presentation were ready, I didn't notice the noise around me, not until I heard footsteps becoming louder as that person came closer.

I glanced up and froze.

Edward.

He looked immaculate as ever in his crisp sport shirt and jacket. Unlike the last time I saw him, he had this air of confidence about him. This was more like the Edward I knew.

He stood a few yards from where I sat. It would be safe to assume he wasn't here because of me, but the mere sight of him caused my heart rate to accelerate. It was an inevitable reaction, one I couldn't contain even if I wanted to. If his presence unnerved me, then his stare – cool yet determined – alarmed me.

I gave him a nervous smile, but he remained impassive, like he didn't care. Instead, he continued his perusal and I caved in and broke our stare. I tried not to look back up, refusing to acknowledge him again.

It would be too much to give him the benefit, especially after he just snobbed me. The nerve! I let him cry on my shoulder the last time I saw him … and now …now… shit! I wasn't one to expect anything in return for any good deed I did, but the least he could do was be pleasant around me.

A shadow cast over the pages in front of me. There was no doubt it would be him.

"Bella."

I raised my brow in question, not making this easy for him. He frowned, but I continued to wait for him to say something.

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and that irritated me. I scrambled to arrange my things, needing to get away from him.

"Where are you going?" He was so calm.

I ignored his question, because I couldn't find any words to say to him. I was so wound up, I thought I might scream. I continued to gather my book and papers, shoving them in the bag I brought, hoping to escape soon. When his hand wrapped around my wrist, tightening when I tried to pull away, I knew then he wouldn't allow me to go without talking to him.

"Jess is waiting for me."

"I saw her a few minutes ago. It didn't look like she was waiting for you." It was a statement, not a question.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, exasperated.

"I'm here because of you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Bella."

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes … suspicious. His presence at this library – my sanctuary – was not sitting well with me. He was right. I heard him. The only problem was my messed up reaction to him being here. This was not like last time. This was like three years ago, and it was making me uncomfortable. I didn't like it.

He had been missing in my life for so long, and now it seemed he was popping out of thin air, and it was more than I could handle. I wasn't sure if this was some sort of game to him, but I didn't want any part of it. No way.

He had dropped my hand, and I took that as an opportunity to escape. I was halfway across the hallway, my eyes focused on the exit door.

"I wanted to see you."

His words stopped me dead in my tracks. My chest thumped like crazy, but all I could hear was what he said … resonating all throughout my body like some kind of echo. He had said it earlier, but this time it felt more sincere … more serious. And the tingle that spread across my skin from his words was something I didn't like.

I turned around to face him, furious at myself for showing this kind of reaction to him, but I couldn't help myself. "Is this some kind of a joke … because it's not funny."

"I assure you it's not." His eyes bore into mine, but I refused to cower from the intensity.

"Coming from a person who had broken his promise … that's hard to believe." His promise to come back for me never came through. I waited and made excuses for him, but he never came back when he said he would, and that was all I could focus on.

The tightening of his jaw was all the indication he showed I had hit him where it hurt. It wasn't my intention to insult, but I was becoming more nervous each second I was around him.

"I thought we were friends now … especially after you allowed me to cry on you. We are friends, aren't we, Bella?" There was no sign of a grudge at what I had said in his tone. He was all cool confidence, which unnerved me. His self-assurance was a part of his charm, and I had forgotten how deadly it was. "All I'm asking is a little of your time. Can't you indulge an old friend?"

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea."

He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in the process. I tried not to stare, but it was useless. He was always a sight to behold.

"A drink or two perhaps. Please … just to talk."

I closed my eyes again, wondering if I was dreaming and all this was a hallucination.

"Bella?" The uncertainty in his voice was unmistakable, and somehow that fueled my desire to get away.

"No. I'm so sorry." I pushed past him, and practically ran out of the building. I ignored the two security escorts, who were clearly there for Edward, and made my way to my car.

There was no reason for me to feel guilty. This was what was best, and I was going to take that route.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to tell me now, Bella." Tanya whispered as she pulled me to the side.

There was another delivery of a bouquet of white lilies at the hospital. This has been going on for four consecutive days now.

"Tell you about?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew exactly what she wanted, but I wouldn't make it easy on her.

Tanya nudged me when the same uniformed man in a suit, whom I recognized as Felix, handed the vase full of lilies to one of the nurses on the station. There was no longer any fuss like the first day it had happened. The card that came with the flowers was given directly to me so the royal insignia engraved on the inside of the card hadn't attracted attention. Dr. Brock even reprimanded me about receiving gifts in the hospital during duty hours, but later changed his position on the matter when he learned who had sent them. Felix, however, made sure the senior physician would keep that information to himself.

"Your admirer. It's been killing me to not know!"

"What makes you think I have an idea who it is?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I have this feeling you know who this stalker is. And for some reason, you're just not telling."

Tanya had pestered me for details, but I refrained from giving out any information. Knowledge could give them ammunition to question, and I wasn't ready to give any answers.

"Maybe it's someone I know." She tapped her upper lip with a finger, deep in thought. "Is he in one of our classes?"

"Tans, you're bordering on harassment," I said flatly. Although being in some of the same classes for almost three years of medical school had given us the opportunity to bond, that wasn't enough for me to trust her yet, especially with this. She was a good friend, but my priority was to make sure only a handful of people knew about Edward and me – our past … and this current situation, which I myself had yet to wrap my head around. The Cullens were powerful people, and it was in my best interest to be cautious when dealing with issues that involved any of them. Alice was right.

"Oh God, Bells. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life. I'm just looking for a little excitement … and this secrecy seem so cool, you know," Tanya said, looking panicked. "I'm so sorry if you think I'm nosy."

"Yeah, you're nosy. You always seem to stick your fingers in things that doesn't concern you." That was James.

"And here he comes again," Tanya muttered, like James wasn't in the same vicinity. "Are you here to pester Bella again?"

"No," was his only reply. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Yeah, as if anyone would believe you," she replied, her tone condescending. "You've been hounding Bella since day one of medical school. Aren't you tired yet?"

"You're just a jealous, little b-"

"Oh my God … the two of you! Can you just please stop bickering? You're giving me a headache," I said, exasperated.

My shift had been long and these two were adding to my exhaustion. They were both cool people, but they argued like an old married couple and times like today, it grated on my nerves. I pushed past them, intending to go home, which was what I had planned to do when I was interrupted by Tanya earlier.

Felix was standing near the nurse's station when I went to collect the vase of flowers he had just placed there. I glanced his way, and he gave me a nod – no smile accompanied. Just like the other four days he had delivered the flowers for Edward, he dutily waited until I would take the flowers with me. It was a mystery why the delivery was made here in the hospital, and even though it was killing me not to know, I had refrained from questioning Felix again. It was useless. That was the first question I had asked him when he delivered the first batch of flowers last Tuesday, and all the answer he gave me was to thrust his hand forward to give me the card. He was loyal to Edward and the royal family, so it wouldn't do me any good to question him again.

The flowers were heavy, and it was a task to bring them home. And as much as I didn't want to attract more attention by carrying a large vase of while lilies, which I could say were lovely, Dr. Brock wouldn't like it one bit if I left them here.

"I'll get that for you," James offered, but I shook my head.

It was so obvious he wanted to sneak a peak in case there was something between the lilies that would divulge the identity of who sent them. His interest went beyond friendship … I knew this. He had admitted his desire to pursue a romantic relationship with me a month after we were classed together in anatomy that first year. It was just his luck I wasn't interested.

He would wait, he promised. And he had been waiting ever since.

"This is heavy," he said, and efficiently removed the vase from my hands.

He looked smug as I stared at him. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or irritated.

"Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to help." He gave me a smile, exaggerating it to the point he looked silly.

I sighed, and nodded. He beamed.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee somewhere?" James asked, grinning. "It has been a grueling couple hours and it would be nice to unwind before we go home."

It hadn't escaped my notice he had excluded Tanya from the invitation.

"Yeah, that'll be great, James," Tanya answered. I almost laughed when I saw the irritation in James' face. "C'mmon Bella, we need this! Let's go to that little café you love so much. What's it called again? … Oh, Jeremy's."

I was tired but coffee sounded like a good idea. "Okay."

I saw the satisfaction on Tanya's face. I didn't turn to look at James, but I was certain he didn't like her intrusion.

He was one determined guy, I'd give him that. His persistence was admirable, but when it was focused on you, it would sometimes get frustrating. Not that he was a bad guy, quite the opposite in fact. He was cute and a lot of fun to be with, but the heart, as I learned, couldn't be dictated. It would love whomever it chose, whenever it chose, consequences be damned.


End file.
